Man Who Couldn't Be Moved
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Man Who Couldn't Be Moved. Owen is that man. But will he move for Tosh?


Owen sat opposite Tosh on the sofa; he had his guitar on his knees. She looked lovingly at him.

'Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I've been in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world  
Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move'

Owen let the last note finish. Tosh leaned in to kiss him.

'That was beautiful'. Tosh smiled.

'I learned it when I was younger, after someone called me 'the man who can't be moved'. They said I had loads of determination and grit.'

'They were right.'

'Toshy babes, will you marry me?'

Owen pulled out a ring and went down on one knee laying his guitar on the floor. Tosh froze. Out of the blue or what? She wanted to say yes but didn't know if she could speak.

'Yes'. It came out as nothing more than a whisper – she nodded just in case Owen didn't hear her.

Owen smiled. Really smiled. He took Tosh's hand and slipped the ring on to her finger. Tosh pulled him in for a kiss.

A typical wedding, Tosh had a beautiful Japanese style wedding dress and Owen wore a pale blue suit to match the flowers. It was at a little church in the welsh countryside. It was a sunny day and the bells were ringing. Gwen was first to throw confetti over them. Jack stood next to Ianto hand in hand. They smiled and threw more confetti. Jack kissed Ianto.

'Oi Jack. This is my big day and I don't you and tea boy spoiling it ok?' Owen said good-heartedly.

Jack laughed and patted his shoulder. They all posed for the photos. What a sight they made. The beautiful couple in white and pale blue. Gwen in a green dress and massive hat. Ianto in a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie, he had a pale blue flower in his button hole. And Jack? A pale blue suit, with a white, blue and pink striped shirt with a black belt and black shoes. He looked stunning and totally different.

Owen and Tosh walked up the stairs.

'My wife, my wonderful, wonderful wife.'

Tosh blushed and Owen picked her up and carried her into their room. Inside, they landed on the bed and Tosh kicked her shoes off. Owen laid beside Tosh and gently pushed her back on the bed.

'This day has been the best day of my life. Way better than joining Torchwood and way better than saving all those people.'

'I will never forget today.'

Tosh kissed Owen and he moved to lie down next to her.


End file.
